vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taskmaster
Summary Tony Masters is a man who has the ability to mimic and copy physical actions. He considered a career as a crime fighter, but decided to become a professional criminal. After using his skills to complete a serious of jobs, he used the capitol to start an academy with the goal of training aspiring professional criminals around the world. Eventually his operations were discovered and shut down the Avengers. Since then Taskmaster has worked as a spy, a mercenary and still acts as a teacher to certain individuals, all for the sake of profit. Some of his more successful students include Crossbones, Cutthroat (both henchmen of the Red Skull), Diamondback, Spymaster, Spider-Woman and Agent X. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B, Unknown with weapons Name: Tony Masters Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Spy, Mercenary, Martial Artist Powers and abilities: Peak human physical characteristics, Expert Tactician, Exceptional Athlete, Master Martial Artist and Marksman. Skilled Swordsman. Photographic Reflexes which enable him to perfectly replicate any movement or action he sees within his physical capabilities. Limited superhuman speed and agility. Ability to predict the movements of his enemy. Voice Mimicry and Master of Disguise. Attack Potency: Likely Wall level+ (should be comparable to various Peak Human Marvel characters like Captain America and Shang Chi), Unknown with weapons (He was able to damage Iron Man's suit with his energy device. He also possess trick arrows and explosive arrows like Hawkeye, though it's unclear if they are as powerful as Hawkeye's arrows) Speed: At least Supersonic+ combat speed (Listed in the same tier as Hawkeye in the Master Edition version of the official Marvel handbook. He has also blitzed a room full of guards before they could react. He was able to blitz a man capable of catching bullets as well as able to react and dodge them, and has demonstrated bullet timing on numerous occasions) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Was able to Judo Throw Iron Man across a room) Striking Strength: Class KJ+ Durability: Likely Wall level+ (Was fine after getting thrown into a speeding car and could fight after getting shot. His shield can also block hits from rockets and metahumans) Stamina: At least peak human Range: Melee Range, Dozens of metres with arrows, hundreds of metres with shield throw and guns. Standard Equipment: Sword, Shield, Bow and various trick arrows, Various Firearms, Billy Club, Claws, Lasso, Nunchucks, Throwing Darts, Web-shooters, Image-Inducer (allows him to take the appearance of anyone he sees), S.H.I.E.L.D Energy Weapon (device capable of forming solid energy constructs). Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Suffers from memory loss as a result of his powers. He can copy physical actions, but not the meaning behind them (for example, he might be able to play an instrument like a master after watching a virtuoso play, but that doesn't mean he can read music). Cannot copy physical stats or hax abilities and has limits on his copying speed (though the latter tends to fluctuate due to plot convenience). Does not do well against unpredictable opponents, like Deadpool. Some feats have required prep time Feats: Strength: * Sent Bullseye flying with a single punch * Can chop through Spider-Man's webbing with a shield throw (Spider silk is comparable to steel in terms of tensile strength) * Sent three men flying with a single shield toss * Can block hits from low ranking Asgardians (who can typically lift around 30 tons) Speed/Agility/Reflexes: * Was able to evade and dance around Iron Man * Weaved through a laser grid * Disarmed two men and took their guns before they hit the ground * Caught a boomerang from behind * Can fight Captain America while simultaneously blocking bullets * Caught Captain America's Shield * Jumped over a bullet * Blocked bullets with chains * Shot a room full of guards dead before they could react Durability/Endurance: * Tanked a hit from lightning * Got shot in the arm and didn't even notice * Took a punch from an enraged Spider-Man and got back up * Was only briefly stunned by Spider-Woman's Venom Blast * Was crushed though concrete by the Invisible Woman and was only knocked out Accuracy: * Landed a triple headshot * Killed a man with two pens * Plugged a bolt into a gun barrel * Ricocheted a billy club off several walls and hit Spider-Man in the back of the head * Took down four giants with one shield toss * Hit MoonKnight with a Billy club Skill: * Beat Spider-Woman with one punch to the gut * Won a fight against seven different metahumans at the same time without being touched once * Very nearly won a fight against 5 different superheroes (including Captain America) * Beat up Cat (Shen Kuei), a man consistently portrayed on the same level as Shang-Chi * Effortlessly defeated the daughters of both Batroc the Leaper and the Tarantula * Beat Electra with his eyes closed * Held his own against the 90s lineup of the Avengers (including Ms Marvel and Captain Marvel) * Held his own against Captain America and Iron Man at the same time * Fought against several low-ranking Asgardians during The Siege * Beat Typhoid Mary * Defeated Black Widow * Broke into S.H.I.E.L.D HQ and implied he could have killed Maria Hill whenever he wanted * Fought with Hawkeye until he got bored * Beat hit squads sent by seven different organisations at the same time that he trained * Took down Venom with some prep time Notable Attacks/Techniques: Photographic Reflexes: Taskmaster's primary power and the main source of virtually all his other abilities. Taskmaster has the ability to perfectly replicate the physical movements of peak level humans through simple observation. This ability isn't just limited to seeing the original user perform the action in the flesh, it works equally well by watching video recordings. Early in his career Taskmaster learned a great deal of skills simply by watching news footage and recordings of several members of the Avengers in action. By watching a video recording of an action in fast forward he can move at superhuman speeds, but doing so places extremely high levels of strain on his body and can only be used in shorts bursts. A side effect of this power is memory loss, the more knowledge and abilities that he learns, the more of his personal memories he losses. Martial Arts Mastery: Taskmaster is arguably one of the best hand to hand combatants in the Marvel Universe. He has perfectly replicated the fighting styles of several of the most skilled martial artists in his verse including: Electra, Iron Fist, Shang-Chi, Captain America and Wolverine. He even proved skilled enough to teach Captain America's fighting style. What makes Taskmaster so formidable is the fact that once he has mastered any fighting style he can recall it at any time he wants, as a result he is capable of cycling through multiple high level techniques in rapid succession, which makes him hard to read during a fight. Spider-Man even stated that fighting Taskmaster was like fighting 7 of the Avengers at the same time. Taskmaster is also extremely knowledgeable of pressure points, even being able to subdue a giant with this skill. He also likely has some knowledge of chi, he claimed to have mastered the art of chi during a fight with a chi user and has fought against various martial artists with chi abilities. Skilled Swordsman: Taskmaster is a highly skilled swordsman after having copied the abilities of the Black Knight, Silver Samurai and the Swordsman. He frequently carries a sword into battle and has proven skilled enough to fight lesser ranking Asgardians in battle with his sword skills and to blitz an entire room full of people. Master Marksman: Taskmaster is a deadly accurate marksman with a huge variety of projectile weapons. Through observation of the Punisher he is master with various firearms. By copying Hawkeye he is a Master Archer, who capable of pulling off trick shots equal to the original. By mimicking Bullseye, he is a master at the use of various improvised projectiles as weapons, and like Bullseye he has near perfect accuracy and the ability to turn virtually any object into a lethal weapon. Exceptional Agility and Athletic Ability: Through observation of several more agile superheroes, Taskmaster is an exceptional athlete. He is capable of flawlessly performing complex acrobatic movements by having copied the likes of Daredevil, Black Panther and even Spider-Man. Taskmaster also uses web-shooters like Spider-Man to better duplicate Spider-Man's style of movement, however he cannot flawlessly replicate Spidey, due to him being physically inferior. Physical Movement Prediction: Once Taskmaster has learned and mastered an opponents movements, he is capable of predicting their movements and countering accordingly. The only individual who is shown to be capable of negating this ability is Deadpool, as his manic nature makes him nearly impossible to predict. Voice Mimicry: Separate from his Photographic Reflexes, Taskmaster can alter his vocal chords in order to copy and mimic the voice of other people. Coupled with his device that enables him to duplicate the appearance of anyone he sees makes him a master of disguise. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spies Category:Mercenaries Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Shield Users Category:Bow Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier